A variety of different types of product displays are used in retail environments. Shelving systems in the retailing industry often include removable or adjustable shelving to support and display products. Generally speaking, the merchandising of a product line, type of product, or product combination, for example, is enhanced through product displays that are aesthetically pleasing, easy to assemble and disassemble, and customizable to suit the display needs of a variety of retail environments and product combinations.